


Hope is the thing with feathers

by only_more_love



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places during 6x01. Booth POV. Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune-without the words, and never stops at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is the thing with feathers

**Title:** Hope is the thing with feathers (1/1) **  
** **Characters:** Booth, Brennan  
 **Rating:** PG **-** 13 **  
Spoilers:** Takes place during 6x1.  
 **Notes:** 164 words of...something. Booth POV. Title is from the poem by Emily Dickinson.  
 **Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Hope is the thing with feathers**

Seven months and her eyes are as blue as ever... Her hair's shorter, and she's got bangs now, but the smile, the smile is all Bones - open in a way he knows she's not aware of. Happy to see him. Which makes it so much worse.

Booth sees all these things; then he tries to un-see them. Hope dies slowly, too slowly, and he tells himself to let it go. Let _her_ go, man.

He thought he already had.

The hug is short, but only because he keeps it that way, pulling back when she doesn't. In the history of their hugs, this is the closest thing to a guy hug they've shared in a long time. But still not close enough, and through the slow burn of anger coiling in his stomach, he forces a gentle smile; forces himself to look at what will never belong to him.

It's ok, though. He has Hannah now and damn it, he's happy. He's _happy_.


End file.
